


False Assurance

by moriartea_and_sherly



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M, Homophobia, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religion, South America, Spain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartea_and_sherly/pseuds/moriartea_and_sherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and his sister Jade are citizens of the Incan Empire, living in the capital city of Cuzco. Dave and Dirk Strider are twins originally from Germany that have joined the Spanish army led by Francisco Pizarro in hopes of returning to Spain, and eventually Germany, with some of the gold that this new world is supposedly composed of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while doing a project for one of my classes where we had to draw a comic strip describing life in the Incan Empire. Haven't really put a whole lot of thought into it yet, but I'm hoping that it isn't complete shit. Also, I was thinking about calling this AU Conqueststuck because of the whole Spanish thing.  
> Going to try to rewrite this chapter when it isn't two in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished rewriting the piece of shit that was the first chapter beforehand!  
> Conqueststuck AU

November 10th, 1533 A.D.  
Gold. A beautiful, extremely rare metal considered precious to many men on Earth. Of course, there were some that were obsessed with that mineral and took their greed to a level where it affected everyone around them, whether it be a direct influence or not. Dave Strider was one of these gold-worshipping men, going so far as to move from Germany to Spain and joining a branch of the military that was about to embark on a journey to the 'New World', dragging his twin brother, Dirk, along the entire way. His only thoughts were ones consumed with greed for wealth. He didn't give a care in the world towards how his brother felt on the whole business of travelling as part of an army, clearly on a mission to claim territory for Spain, even if it meant killing the land's current inhabitants at that time.  
Nineteen years of age and already he was so willing to give up his life - and those of others - for a simple chunk of metal.  
These were all of the things that were burrowing themselves into the mind of a certain Dirk Strider, his unusually amber-colored eyes staring ahead of him to give an appearance of attentiveness, his footsteps still in sync with the rest of the soldiers', his turns and speed still matching theirs. There wasn't any sign whatsoever that he was lost in the world that he had created for himself inside of his head.  
That earned Dave a rough shove from his orange-eyed counterpart and a kick to the back of his knee, causing him to fall to his hands and knees with a yelp of surprise. The other soldiers slowed to nearly a stop so they would be able to watch the commotion, murmuring to one another as Dirk gave another swift kick to his brother - landing the blow on Dave's stomach - effectively leaving the other Strider gasping for air after having the wind knocked out of him, fists clenched in the dirt and his entire body trembling slightly from the power behind Dirk's actions. Dirk grabbed a fistful of his brother's hair and yanked him to his feet, resulting in a hiss of pain from Dave.  
"Do you want to say that again, you piece of shit? I may not be accepted by people because of the gender I choose to have sex with, and I'm most likely going to Hell for it, but at least I didn't drive my own mother to commit suicide," he said in a low tone, just loud enough to be heard by Dave and the surrounding troops, his words only understood by Dave as he was still speaking in his native tongue. Not even three seconds after Dirk had pulled Dave to his feet, there was a horse stopping a few meters away from the twins, its rider dismounting and forcefully handing the reins to one of the troops standing by and observing.  
They walked on in silence, the only sounds being those of their surroundings and the clinking of metal from their armor and weapons. Occassionally, Dave would send a hate-filled glance in Dirk's direction. He was seething with rage over being humiliated the way he had been.  
Despite it being just after high noon, the roads had been fairly barren, save for the Spaniards continuing their quest to overthrow the 'savages' that called the land home, and they arrived at the edge of the stone city rather quickly.  
As they passed, everyone in the Spanish brigade recieved odd looks of curiousity and confusion from the inhabitants of the outer city. When the soldiers in front of him ceased walking, Dave growled in frustration and stood on the tips of his toes, craning his neck to try to catch a glimpse of the reason behind the delay.  
Dirk shook his head and easily saw what was going on, thanks to his towering height of 5'7". Much to his surprise, it was a single, older looking guard that was talking to the general, his face contorted into an expression of fury. It was almost comical, actually, to see a man that short looking as if he was going to explode with anger at the slightest provocation.  
In reality, the guard was shouting at the general, not talking. The other natives seemed to be unphased by his yelling, as if it was a normal thing for him to do - which, for all Dirk knew, could quite possible be the truth. After all, the guard sort of looked like the sort of person who would constantly be screaming at others.  
Unfortunately for that guard, the general - Gamzee might have been his name, whether it was his first or last was irrelevant to the slightly curious Strider watching the interaction of the two - did not appreciate the flicks of spittle that were surely hitting his face. He quickly retrieving his wooden club spiked at the tip with iron, bringing it down on the head of the guard before the shorter man had time to react. Dirk was thrown off by the sudden brutality and looked over at Dave, who was almost shaking with excitement at the promise of battle, his broadsword already in his hands.  
It was then that Dirk noticed how quiet everything was and how everyone had their eyes trained on the now dead guard. The silence didn't last long, broken by the near-hysterical laughter of the general, and he calmed his cackling enough to ask, "So which one of you motherfuckers wants to get in my way next?"

**Author's Note:**

> Chicha - a thick beer made of fermented corn  
> Sapa Inca - the emperor of the Incan empire


End file.
